Entre la realidad y la realidad
by paola.suarezsierra
Summary: Summary: -¿Qué eliges? ¿Cuál realidad, de verdad deseas?- allí estaba, entre la espada y la pared, el tiempo de decidir era ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que ganaba y que perdía así que sin más, respondí-La realidad que deseo es…-
1. Prólogo

¿Qué harías si de repente, te fragmentas y te das cuenta que estas atrapada entre dos mundos pero si los que Vinieron Antes, te dan la oportunidad de escoger tu realidad? ¿Cuál tomarías? ¿El mundo del siglo XII, donde quien jamás creías que existió, lo hace, pero te separas de tu familia? O ¿El mundo es todo lo que tú conoces pero nunca vuelves a ver esa época y la gente que tanta ilusión te ha hecho? Pues espero que jamás te toque hacerlo, porque estoy atrapada entre algo que anhelo y algo que tengo miedo de perder… esta, es mi historia.


	2. ¿Fragmentación del alma? Buen chiste

Era otro lunes de otra semana, normalmente los lunes son mis peores días, lo juro por Dios. Me levante 5:30 am como ya me era costumbre, el cielo seguía a oscuras, con la Luna como única regente del firmamento. La música de mi padre retumbaba entre los muros de la casa, ahora sonaba Friday I'm in love, de The Cure, amaba esa canción así que comencé a arreglarme, entre brincos y entonaciones mal hechas.

Ya con la ropa puesta, el cabello arreglado y completamente higienizada, subí al auto junto a mi progenitor, prendí el radio y escuche otro absurdo reportaje espiritual sobre como una persona podía llegar a fragmentar su alma, dándole la capacidad de vivir en dos realidades, completamente ajenas entre sí pero era por un determinado tiempo. Bufé. ¡Era absurdo, incomprensible, simplemente… estúpido! Mire por la ventana, observando el cielo que se cernía sobre la metrópoli y me quede dormida.

-Alexia, despierta-la voz gruesa y seria de mi padre me despertó, pero pese a que me despertó con suavidad, pegue un respingo a la par que gritaba "Masyaf, Altaïr ¡¿Quién?!" Mi acompañante rodó los ojos, suspirando por mí grito-Ya te has viciado con ese juego, gracias a ti ya no olvido los nombres de esos absurdos personajes que pueden caer de 50mtrs y no se despeinan-sonreí por aquella broma tan propia de él.

-Adiós papá-me despedí simplemente con un beso en su mejilla y baje del auto para luego adentrarme en el instituto.

No me he presentado como debería, soy Alexia Castile, una chica de 17 años, cabello rubio cenizo, mis ojos son grandes y almendrados, de color café, mido aproximadamente 1.67 cm, no puedo decir que soy la chica con mejores dotes pero no soy plana como tabla, aunque escondo las curvas naturales heredadas por genética. Todos me dicen friki, gamer aunque no me considero así pero bueno, eso sí, soy nerd, saco los mejores promedios, me la vivo entre libros, escribiendo y dibujando por lo que carezco de amigos, solo una amiga, llamada Ileana, es un amor, tiene su carácter pero me comprende y escucha.

Llegue a mi casillero, el cual abrí y saque los materiales que necesitaría además de una libreta de portada y contraportada de cuero, donde dibujos y pequeños escritos se escondían de las miradas curiosas.

Camine por los amplios pasillos, que abarcaban varios metros de largo, hasta llegar a mi aula de filosofía pero me vi interceptada por Ileana que venía eufórica-¿Escuchaste el reportaje sobre la fragmentación del alma?- no contuve mi rodar de ojos, ella creía en ello así que tendría que escucharla dar su larga charla intentando convencerme, de lo cual, no me equivoque, todo el día el mismo tema. Recuerdo vagamente sus palabras distintas "Si te puedes ensimismar lo suficiente en una realidad mientras te relajas, llegaras allí"; por un momento reí por lo bajo al imaginarme en Assassin's Creed, mi videojuego favorito, era absurdo pero fue lindo pensarlo.

Mi tiempo en el instituto dio por terminado así que sin demora tome el transporte hasta llegar a casa, la cual estaba vacía, madre estaba de viaje por trabajo y padre seguía en la oficina. Subí a paso apresurado hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta mientras tiraba mi mochila a un rincón.

Me tumbe boca arriba en la cama y casi como si yo las hubiera evocado, las palabras de Ileana fluyeron con claridad en mi cabeza "Si te puedes ensimismar lo suficiente en una realidad mientras te relajas, llegaras allí". Suspire. No perdía nada con intentar, así que me relaje mientras pensaba en Assassin's Creed, específicamente en Masyaf, a la llegada de Altaïr desde el Templo de Salomón. Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo flaqueaba, mi mente ensimismada en ese momento como nunca antes en mi vida, me sentí volar cuando de golpe abrí los ojos al sentir una cálida luz en el rostro, no puede ser, estaba… estaba en Masyaf.


	3. El salvador de Masyaf

Estaba ante la entrada a la aldea de Masyaf, los dos guardias me miraban extraño, fue cuando me percate de mis prendas pero se distrajeron al escuchar la característica voz de cierto sarraceno-¡Arre!-se escuchaban ya muy cerca los golpeteos de los cascos del caballo así que aproveche de entrar en la aldea y sentarme en un banco pero con mi ropa no pasaba muy desapercibida que digamos. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, ante mi dos figuras aparecieron, ambas mujeres, si no estaba mal eran Minerva y Juno. La primera mencionada me miro de arriba abajo.

-Escucha, niña, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que he de ser directa-hizo una ligera pausa, como sopesando sus palabras-has fragmentado tu alma, entre la realidad que conoces y esta realidad, tú tienes un objetivo, en ambas realidades, pero solo podrás cumplir uno… tendrás un mes, en el que vivirás en ambos mundos, por llamarlo de alguna forma… al terminar el plazo de tiempo, deberás escoger tu realidad-me quede perpleja ante aquellas palabras, era tan repentino.

-¿Cuál es mi objetivo?- interrogue, casi desesperada ya que ambas figuras se desvanecían, como un espejismo en medio del desierto.

-Tú debes descubrirlo, solo tenemos probabilidades-respondió Juno simplemente mientras se marchaba con el viento, del cual apenas me había percatado, volvía a soplar y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, el tiempo retomaba su movimiento-3…2…1-y justo como predije, caí de bruces contra el suelo cuando Altaïr, mi ídolo, me empujo mientras caminaba acelerado.

Me miro, más bien, miro mis ropas con un gesto algo confundido pero pese a mis pintas (tan raras en la época) tomo mi mano con gentileza mientras tiraba de mi para ponerme en pie y tan pronto como vino, se fue pero sabía que iría a la fortaleza de Masyaf donde sería escarmentado pero entonces eran atacados por los templarios.

Abrí mis ojos cual platos, ¡Templarios! Mierda, mierda, mierda, eso no tardaría en suceder así que o me ganaba el favoritismo de alguien pronto para que me llevara a la fortaleza o buscaba un escondite, opte por la segunda, me escondería en un fardo de paja y problema resuelto pero antes… comencé a caminar por la aldea, viendo lo que ya había visto y conociendo lo que conocía pero nada era comparado con la realidad, poder sentir el aroma de la montaña, escuchar el correr tranquilo del rio, el aire fresco en cada poro de mi piel, la calidez de aquel intenso sol, poder ver a la gente más viva que computarizada, con sus problemas y sus alegrías, me sentía en casa, como si encajará allí.

Mi recorrido fue interrumpido cuando vi al informador correr aterrorizado hacia la fortaleza a avisar del ataque templario, así que corrí a mi escondite, rogando que todo saliera bien.

Escuche los gritos desesperados de la gente, el cantico del acero de las espadas chocando entre ellas, para luego oír como todos se iban a la fortaleza. Cuando creí que todo había pasado, sentí una mano grande y callosa tomar mi brazo y halar de él "¡Mierda, esto es malo!". Me llevo a rastras hasta Robert dé Sable, aquel pelón desvariado desesperado y deseoso de poder; no contuve mis impulsos y escupí en la cara del hombre, el cual me soltó una bofetada-Será un rehén, llevadla con los demás-caminamos cuesta arriba hasta la entrada del cuartel de los Asesinos, a continuación venia el parloteo del anciano traidor y luego la arrogancia del pelón, para dar paso a él tan ansiado salto de fe. Sabía que Altaïr estaba a salvo y pronto soltaría los troncos, lo cual, fue así pero me vi en apuros, no tenía a donde ir y los troncos rodaban muy rápido para correr pero sentí una mano tomarme del antebrazo, cargarme al hombro mientras corría sobre los troncos hasta ponernos a salvo junto a los demás Asesinos, pero de repente, al dejarme en medio, todos me miraron, de arriba abajo, escudriñándome de manera desconfiada.

Mire a mi salvador que curiosamente, era Altaïr.


	4. Un momento de paz

Me quede perpleja ante tal visión, ¡Era guapísimo! Su tez tostada por el sol, la ligera barba castaña que le ensombrecía el mentón, barbilla y algo de sus mejillas, sus labios gruesos más claros que su piel, aquella cicatriz que iba desde el inicio derecho de su nariz hasta un poco más debajo de la comisura de los labios, sus facciones eran varoniles y bien esculpidas pero lo que más me encantaba eran sus ojos dorados, como la miel, o como la luz del sol.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó con brusquedad en su lengua natal, que para mi sorpresa logre comprender y me sorprendí a mí misma, observándole sin pudor aparente, casi babeando mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso-¿Qué observas?- volvió a interrogarme.

-Y-yo… yo… yo solo-di un paso hacia él, eso basto para que desenfundaran sus espadas en mi dirección como si fuera una verdadera enemiga-Wow, calmados muchachos, no nos pongamos hardcores-todos allí me miraron raro por tal expresión-No soy su enemiga…- bien ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo explico mi llegada a Masyaf?-Simplemente… mataron a mis padres en el camino, lo primero que hice fue correr y llegue aquí-explique, mientras me obligaba a quebrar la voz y a que lagrimas se acumularan en mis ojos, sí, eso es convincente.- No vengo armada, si quieren regístrenme-Al Mualim miro a su Asesino consentido, hizo un ademán con la cabeza en mi dirección y al instante sentí como me abría las piernas, me levantaba los brazos y comenzaba a revisar mi ropa. Me sonroje intensamente cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda y piernas.

Cuando acabo su inspección con lo único que dieron era mi celular y gas pimienta que me regalo Ileana por protección, tuve que demostrar el funcionamiento de ambas cosas. Casi me matan cuando probé en un novicio el uso del gas pimienta, pero al ver que estaba bien, bueno, solo recibí su mirada de odio, otras miradas confusas, pero otras intrigadas y una que otra risa traviesa.

Me llevaron al Jardín del Edén, el patio donde estaban todas las mujeres las cuales fueron las encargadas de limpiarme para luego entregarme una muda de ropa, la cual no me gustaba pero no podía hacer nada. El vestido que me dieron era de un azul un tanto oscuro, era lindo pero me moría de calor, mangas largas y colores oscuros, mala combinación. Las mujeres se habían ido, no sé a dónde así que estaba allí sola, cepillando mi enmarañado cabello mientras le untaba algo de aceite de jazmín, el más común por lo que veo.

Cuando mi cabello ya estaba arreglado, me tome la pequeña libertad de ir hasta el jardín inferior, me apoye en la baranda de piedra mientras observaba el horizonte, como la tenue brisa acariciaba la piel mientras llevaba los olores de la montaña, el césped fresco bajo mis descalzos pies, la cálida luz solar, el correr del rio, perfecto, solo eso. La atmósfera se vio rota cuando un leve carraspeo me interrumpió.

-Se hace tarde, las mujeres deben regresar a casa-La voz autoritaria de Altaïr me sorprendió, aun bajo la capucha sentía su mirada seria. Por más que intente no logre contener un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No tengo casa a la cual regresar y, por si fuera poco, no comparto tus costumbres machistas, tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí el tiempo que me plazca y a la hora que me plazca-conteste molesta, tomando al sarraceno por sorpresa pero ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado a mi lado, mirando el horizonte tan ensimismado como yo.

Se apoyó a mi lado, lo podía palpar en el aire de manera muy tenue…estaba desconcertado por mi culpa ¿Y cómo no? Si en su época las mujeres son delicadas y sumisas.

De repente solo sentí su mirada dorada sobre mí y su mano, tan áspera como callosa, tocar mi antebrazo-Ya es tarde, debes descansar… te guiare a tu alcoba, por ahora permanecerás en la fortaleza con los demás-la noche se aproximaba y el frío nocturno no era especialmente agradable.

Me guio por unas estrechas escaleras de piedra en forma de caracol, subíamos y subíamos, parecía de no acabar-Joder-susurre agotada observando asombrada una sonrisa de medio lado por parte del sarraceno ¡Sonrió, me sonrió! El resto del trayecto tuve una sonrisa de tonta en la boca.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la punta del torreón más alto de la fortaleza, me desconcertó el observar únicamente una sola habitación, con una amplia cama, escritorio de madera, un baúl y una ventana bastante grande de la cual, curiosamente, el soporte triangular característico de las atalayas estaba presente, pero para variar, había una gran águila posada allí, durmiendo plácidamente.

Mire a Altaïr, cruce mis brazos frente al pecho y lo mire enojada-no dormiré en el piso cual perro-reclame, y de nuevo esa sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro.

-La cama es lo bastante amplia para los dos, pero si no te agrada la idea, puedo dormir en el suelo con algunos cojines-la anterior sonrisa fue remplazada por un gesto de total seriedad. Suspire.

-La mitad de la cama es tuya y la mitad, es mía-me tumbe de lleno en mi mitad, el cansancio mental que sentía me superó y caí dormida, por un buen rato.


	5. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, mi visión era nublada y sentía mis extremidades adormecidas. Cuando mi vista se aclaró esperaba ver el techo de piedra pero no, era el techo blanco de mi habitación. Mire a todos lados, ¡Era mi cuarto!

-Fue solo un sueño-susurre completamente aliviada, no estaba atrapada en el siglo XII, pero… tampoco volvería a ver a Altaïr.

Mi mirada se posó en la figura del Asesino sarraceno que reposaba en mi escritorio "¿De verdad fue un sueño?" mi mente me repetía que solo era un sueño muy real pero algo en mi pecho, algo en mí se sentía ausente. Negué fervientemente con la cabeza y me tumbe de nuevo en la cama, cerré los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño pero me vi interrumpida cuando Ileana atravesó el umbral como perro por su casa-¡Alexia! ¿Qué cojones hiciste?- la mire confundida-No te hagas tonta ¡Fragmentaste tu alma!- me grito, ya exasperada por mi mirada de confusión pero luego, su mirada fue de preocupación-Alex, algo falta en ti… sabes que percibo cosas raras y algo falta en ti… un pedazo de tu alma-solté una risotada bastante grande y solo sentí la mullida almohada estrellarse contra mi rostro-No es de risa, Alex, debes recuperar tu alma o de lo contrario, no existirás aquí ni en donde tu alma quedo atrapada-me sentí palidecer, Ileana no bromearía conmigo de algo tan serio, la conocía.

-Tengo un mes…- susurre, mirando la figura de Altaïr mientras las palabras de Minerva volvían cual diluvio a mi cabeza-Ileana…tengo un mes para elegir-ahora la mirada de confusión era de mi mejor amiga-Sonará extraño pero debes creerme… ayer que llegue a casa, me vine a dormir e intente fragmentar mi alma, lo logre pero acabe en Masyaf, luego aparecieron Minerva y Juno alegando que tengo que cumplir un destino tanto en aquella realidad como en esta realidad… tengo un mes para elegir cual realidad será en la que viva-Ileana escucho atenta mis palabras, más pálida que cadáver. Me creía y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-Estamos en problemas, ¿Sabes cuál es ese destino y/o propósito?- negué y ambas suspiramos-tenemos un mes para saber cuál es tu destino, y para que elijas donde quieres existir-a cada palabra su voz se apagaba, si escogía quedarme en el siglo XII, jamás volveríamos a vernos.

De un salto me levante de la cama y la abrace, muy fuerte "Te extrañare si me voy" pensé con amargura mientras las lágrimas escocían en mis ojos, pero no debo adelantarme, aún no he de decidido.


	6. Conflictos conmigo

Ese día Ileana y yo faltamos al instituto, buscamos en los libros texto de su abuela (incluso en Internet) pero no había ni rastro de cómo hacer para ya sea que ambas partes de mí se hicieran independientes entre sí o para regresarme al mundo que conozco.

Aunque la realidad era otra, aun no quería volver a nuestro mundo, quería estar más tiempo en Masyaf, conocer a la gente de allí, acompañar a Altaïr en sus misiones. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios, quería estar con Altaïr. Si no todo sucedía como en el juego, tal vez tenía la remota posibilidad de enamorar a Ibn La'Ahad de mí, pero era casi nula.

-No hay nada-suspiramos ambas-Llamaré a mi abuela, tal vez ella sepa algo-Ile tomo su celular y no dudo en llamar a la señora, quien aun con 70 años corría, brincaba, se iba de fiestas y llegaba borracha, le faltaba correr un maratón y escalar, entonces podría decir con seguridad que era Ezio Auditore. Hablaron durante unos minutos, en los cuales solo escuchaba a mi mejor amiga responder con monosílabos "aja", "sí", "okay" y para finalizar "gracias". Colgaron y la chica vende almas me miro frustrada-Abu no sabe que sucede contigo, tus locuras y tu alma, dice que ha visto fragmentaciones pero ninguna en la que el alma no vuelva a su sitio-

Bufé, ya agotada por no decir enojada de un día entero desperdiciado en búsquedas infructuosas.

-Tendré que pasar el mes, solo entonces volveré a ser yo completa-mi amiga hizo una mueca-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Un mes sin parte de tu alma? Puede acarrear consecuencias graves y...-se le corto por un momento la voz-No quiero perder a mi hermana-me abrazo muy fuerte y por un momento me arrepentí de querer enamorar al Asesino sarraceno, no quería abandonar a mi hermana del alma, hija de otra madre. Tenía que haber una forma de permanecer en ambas realidades.


	7. Una Chica Loca

Ya cerca de las 8:30 pm Ileana tuvo que irse a casa pero prometío seguir buscando como cojones ayudarme, aunque eso no me preocupaba en ese momento.

Corrí escaleras arriba, entre en mi cuarto y cerré con pestillo, quería paz, tranquilidad para poder volver a Masyaf, tenía que verlo. Me tumbe en la cama, mirando el blanco techo antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarme. Sentía mi cuerpo volverse ligero cual pluma, ya no estaba consciente de los sonidos de los autos pasando frente a la casa, o del constante goteo de la regadera del cuarto, ni si quiera del aullido de los perros.

Volví a abrir los ojos, mi visión era algo nublada, pero allí estaba sobre mi el techo de piedra. Tantee a mi lado haciéndome la "dormida" pero no encontré ni rastro del sarraceno, la cama estaba fría por lo que hace ya rato que se había marchado. Bufé.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-escuche un golpe afuera, así que tome la almohada y en cuanto la puerta se abrió recibi al intruso con un golpe en la cara-¡Largo!-grite a todo pulmón pero me sonroje al notar la mirada encolerizada del sarraceno-Este...hem, perdón-sonreí como el meme I killed a mouse for you.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-musitó, notablemente molesto-Ve abajo, Al Mualim quiere hablar contigo-abrí mi boca como una perfecta "O" para luego brincar fuera de la cama, totalmente indignada.

-¡No bajaré a hablar con Santa Claus desnutrido!-me crucé de brazos de manera retadora-Es malvado, ambicioso y esta loco de remate-Altaïr me miro raro, confundido.

-¿Santa Claus?-cuestionó-Y no le vuelvas a llamar desnutrido-bufé por lo bajo

-Escucha, tu puesto da favorito lo tomo el Fruto, resígnate y sí, esta desnutrido-El Asesino me miro, sonriendo de lado

-¿No vas a bajar?-retrocedí unos pasos por su mirada y sonrisa tan divertida pero no pude escapar cuando me atrapo y me cargo en su hombro cual costal

-¡Bajamé!-empecé a patalear, hasta que de milagro logre pegarle en la entrepierna. Se doblo, entonces aproveche para huir y esconderme en la biblioteca. Tenía el gas pimienta en mano.

Escuche un ruido, luego los libros caerse y rocié el gas ante que alguien que no distinguí, gritando pero luego me di cuenta que era uno de los novicios que curiosamente era con quien el día de ayer había demostrado el funcionamiento del artilugio que llevaba en mano así que sin más huí de la escena.

Llegue al patio de armas, delante mío estaba Altaïr mirandomé con su ego inflado-No te acerques-agite el pequeño frasco pero ya estaba vació, así que tome una escoba-Acércate y verás de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer con un utencilió de limpieza-rodó los ojos y se aproximo a mi sin ningún temor fue cuando ¡pum! Comencé a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con la escoba.

-¡Basta!-grito el Maestro de la Orden, entonces contra él me lancé a golpearlo pero varios Asesinos me detuvieron.

-¡Sí, deben agarrarme porque sino le pongo una tunda al barbudo!-grite, pataleando intentando zafarme pero solo me gane miradas de "esta chica esta loca" por parte de todos.


	8. Interrogatorio con Al Mualim

-¡Ya suéltame Altaïr!-grite soltando patadas al aire, sacudiéndome cual pez fuera del agua intentando zafarme pero era obvio que el sarraceno era más fuerte que yo. A rastras me llevo al estudio del barbudo, me sento frente al escritorio de madera y me ato con sogas a la silla.

-Así no golpearas al desnu...-se interrumpió a sí mismo, no pude evitar soltar una risotada ante la frase inconclusa.

-Lo ibas a llamar desnutrido-logre decir entre risas, ya me dolia la barriga y las lágrimas ya se escapaban, el aire me escaseaba. Golpeaba la mesa cual foca retrasada y mi risa no se escuchaba-Auch-mi risa se vio interrumpida por el golpe de una escoba en la cabeza.

-Me la debías-Mire al Asesino de manera homicida, esta noche me aseguraría que la pasara mal. Logre pisarle el pie con fuerza, solo hizo una mueca y volvió a golpearme con la escoba.

Le iba a responder pero el olor a viejo delataba que Al Mualim había entrado a la habitación-Ya llego la momia del antigüo Egipto-se coloco frente a mi del otro lado del escritorio-Hola Santa Claus desnutrido-saludé sonriente como si nada.

-Altaïr puedes retirarte-el sarraceno hizo una inclinación de cabeza para luego marcharse.

-Entonces..¿quiere jugar ajedrez, damas chinas, Monopoly edición Masyaf, maratón, domino?-interrogue, meciendomé en la silla adelante atrás, hasta que llego un punto en que no logre volver al frente por tanto me fui de espaldas-Auch-mire al anciano-Ayudamé barbudo-exigí

-Responde unas preguntas y te ayudare-bufé bastante fastidiada

-¿Qué tal que no respondo? ¿No me traerás regalos esta Navidad?

El anciano comenzó a reír y me mostró el fruto del Edén-Sé que no eres de nuestra época, así que será mejor que expliques como llegaste aquí o...-la Manzana comenzó a brillar, sentí un gran peso sobre mi pecho, no podía respirar, las extremidades me dejaron de responder mientras mi pulso era cada vez más lento.

-Es-ta bien-respondí con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

Bajo el orbe que ya había dejado de brillar. En cuanto el peso se me quito del pecho comencé a tomar bocanadas de aire de manera desesperada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-cuestionó primeramente

-Frag-mentación del alma-articule mientras aun recuperaba el aliento

-Tu nombre

-Alexia Castile-el hombre sonrío de una manera bastante perturbadora

-Alexia, tendremos una buena sociedad entre nosotros-volvió a levantar la Manzana pero ahora era diferente. Mi voluntad comenzó a flaquear ante el poder del fragmento-Si Altaïr se entera de mi cambio de planes, cuando lleguen aquí lo vas a apuñalar en la espalda-me entrego una navaja, estaba consciente de lo que sucedía pero me sentí impotente al no poder detenerle-No dirás nada de esto a nadie, absolutamente a nadie-de repente me sentí desfallecer, mis párpados se cerraron y todo se volvió negro.


	9. Desventuras con el Asesino y la escoba

Cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba en el cuarto de Altaïr, pese a que veía borroso reconocí la figura blanquecina del sarraceno del cual me percate preparaba sus armas, sabía que iría a Damasco a por Tamir.

-¿Planeas viajar?-cuestione masajeando mis sienes, tenía un dolor de cabeza parecido al que tenías en las crudas (no es porque lo sepa, me han contado...), me sentía agotada psicológicamente y mi cuerpo era pesado.

-Vamos, a viajar-puntualizo el "vamos" dando a entender que no había lugar a discusiones-Así que levántate, viajaremos a Damasco-suspire de manera pesada "¡No, por favor!" me grite internamente. Al ver que no me paraba rápido para irnos, solo sentí como el agua fría con todo y garrafa me caía en la cabeza.

-Hijo de...-me aguante la grosería, me puse en pie y lo encare enojada-¿Quieres la escoba de nuevo?-le pregunte molesta pero él solo sonrió divertido.

-Ya vámonos-bufé enojada, provocando una sonrisa ladeada por parte del sarraceno, tan arrogante, tan egocéntrico, arg, no me gusta así, tan presumido.

A la salida de la aldea nos abastecimos de provisiones para luego salir y tomar dos caballos, bueno, al menos eso creía hasta que la mano de Altaïr lo impidió-No dejaré que lleves un caballo sola, irás conmigo y ten-me entrego una escoba-Tal vez sea útil en el camino, hay ladrones bastante peligroso-trague grueso ¡Nadie dijo nada de peligros! Pero no quedaba nada por hacer así que...aguántate.

Subí al caballo frente a Altaïr, luego se coloco en detrás de mi y pude sentir un prominente bulto en mi espalda-¡Calmado Asesino! ¡Burbuja de espacio personal!-lo aparte un poco, él solo bufo pero aun así seguimos nuestro camino.

Era cerca del medio día, el sol era sofocante y sudábamos peor que gorda borracha en calle empinada. Al pasar cerca de un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas, el caballo y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para casi golpear a Altaïr si no nos dejaba ir a beber y mojarnos un poco. Acepto pero estuvimos discutiendo sobre eso, pero acepto. Alexia 1, Altaïr 0.

El corcel bebio cantidades exorbitantes del presiado líquido al igual que yo.

Ambos nos quedamos ciertamente boquiabiertos el ver al sarraceno despojarse de las prendas superiores "¡La puta madre!" Pensé anonadada, el abdomen era marcado al igual que los pectorales, tenía cicatrices por varias partes, pero era sexy. Estaba casi babeando, hasta que desperté de la ilusión cuando un grupo de 8 ladrones nos rodearon.

No decían nada, solo desenfundaron sus dagas, dispuestos a atacarnos pero Altaïr como todo buen Asesino no se dejo intimidar.

Activo su hoja oculta pero no fue paciente, ataco cual animal al derribar a su presa, peleaba con agilidad pero los ladrones no temían, parecía que desconocían la reputación que presidía al sarraceno, Ángel de la Muerte, lleva ese cruel y frío destino en las alas, una sombra blanca que te entrega de manera eficaz y limpia una oscuridad eterna.

Me quede ensimismada observando la pelea pero 2 de los ladrones se fueron contra mi, corrí rápido a por la escoba (aunque suene ridículo) y tampoco espere demasiado a que atacaran, comencé a golpearlos en la cabeza con el utensilio de limpieza, uno me tomo por la espalda, al que venía de frente contra mi lo golpee en la entrepierna con el palo de la escoba, al de atrás una patada en el mismo punto fue suficiente para soltarme. Ambos quedaron fuera de combate, me disponía a ayudar a Altaïr pero cuando me di cuenta la escena era asquerosa, los cuerpos en el piso, charcos de sangre a su alrededor, sus ojos clavados en el cielo, pero una mirada de miedo, murieron con miedo en la sangre, sintieron el cálido abrazo de una oscuridad profunda cuando tal vez solo querían alimentar a su familia o malgastarlo en vino para ahogar sus penas y poder coger con cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta a estar con ellos en la cama. El olor del oxido propio de aquel liquido carmesí me revolvió las entrañas, sentí la poca comida que tenía el estomago en la garganta, me quemaba la piel así que no lo retuve. Vomite al lado de un árbol.

-¿Cómo evitas vomitar?-pregunte, bastante afectada por la escena.

-Te acostumbras-me entrego un pañuelo-Límpiate y ve a beber agua, te espero en el caballo-le hice caso sin rechistar. Intente despejarme pero no lo lograba, la mirada de aquellos hombres me taladraba la cabeza.

Camine algo tambaleante hasta el corcel, con ayuda del sarraceno me subí a la montura, luego subió él y continuamos a Damasco. Tendría pesadillas esta noche, estoy segura.


	10. Pesadillas

Íbamos a Damasco pero ya estaba anocheciendo, la temperatura iba descendiendo al igual que la luz. Me hice un ovillo pegándome al pecho de Altaïr, intentando levemente conseguir algo de calor ya que yo contaba con el perjudicial defecto de que mi circulación no era buena, además de que mi cuerpo no contaba con la preferente característica de retener una temperatura benéfica para mi, era bastante molesto.  
-¿Estas bien?-me hablo el Asesino, a lo cual yo levante la mirada asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Su mano callosa se posó en mi mejilla, la cual acaricio ligeramente-Perdiste mucho calor, estas helada-detuvo un momento al semental y bajo del mismo, buscando entre lo poco que llevábamos una manta hasta que dio con ella, volvió a subir y nos envolvió en la misma.  
-¿No deberíamos descansar?-le pregunte, bajo sus orbes doradas la clara marca morada de ojeras era presente, pero no veía un ápice de cansancio en sus facciones. Negó ligeramente.  
-Es peligroso descansar aquí ya que los bandidos rondan muy frecuentemente en estos senderos donde los soldados de Salah Al'din no cuidan a los peregrinos que van a Jerusalem, pero tu duerme, yo cabalgaré hasta Damasco, una vez allí iremos a la casa de Asesinos donde estarás a salvo-le mire, me gustaba escuchar su acento, además de que su voz seria me agradaba.  
Asentí sin protestar, pero no obedecí al momento, escudriñaba sus ojos a conciencia, eran de un color tan brillante que uno pensaría que lo miraría con calidez pero no, su mirada era dura y fría como el hielo, llegaba a ser tan filosa como su hoja oculta, sus palabras siempre eran directas, tan egocéntricas y con exceso de confianza en sí mismo, se creía precavido pero llegaba ser muy descuidado. Me percate de algo, solo llevaba su espada y la hoja oculta.  
-¿Y tú armamento?-le cuestione, bastante confundida. Su mirada se hizo pesada, cargada de enojo mientras tensaba la mandíbula, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.  
-Me degradaron de nuevo...me bajaron a Novicio-fingí una mueca estupefacta.  
-¿En qué momento sucedió?-pregunte, esta vez con verdadera confusión.  
-Mientras estabas inconsciente...dormiste dos días-respondió cortante, a lo que no seguí interrogando, seria tentar a mi suerte.-Descansa, cuando lleguemos te despertare-espetó, cortando la conversación de tajo.  
Suspire pesadamente y me acurruque en su pecho; sentía el sueño vencerme y lo ultimo que logre apreciar fueron esos dos soles que tiene por ojos observarme atentamente.

Volví a abrir los ojos al sentir una voz tan conocida llamarme-¡Alexia!-gritó, a lo mire en esa dirección, pero no había nadie-¡Alexia!-me llamo de nuevo, a lo que me gire, pero de nuevo nada-Alexia-susurro esta vez en mi oído, sentí la piel de gallina, un frío tan conocido recorrerme la espalda...conocía y de sobra esa voz.  
Lo encare, más pálida que cadáver, más pálida que...él. Ante mi, un viejo fantasma, era mi mejor amigo...éramos más que amigos, era mi novio, ese chico alto de tez color piñón, con ojos tan negros como la cúpula que es el cielo medianoche, con facciones tan masculinas que parecían de mármol. Para mi sus ojos brillaban cual galaxia pero ya no, eran tan oscuros cual cueva, sin una asomo de la calidez que tenían, la piel piñón era blanca cual nieve, pero poco a poco se veía cubierta por cortes, por sangre, ahora sus ojos cargados de odio.  
Lo amaba, lo amo pero por desgracia...yo lo mate.


	11. Culpa

¿Lo mate? Sí, lo mate, por un momento creí que era una mala idea mía pero no lo fue.

-¿Por qué? Alexia...yo te amaba, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Nos hiciste esto!-me grito, con sus penetrantes ojos negros perforando en mi alma, en mis recuerdos.

Íbamos saliendo la fiesta de Carmen, una vieja amiga. Todos estábamos ebrios, unos menos que otros pero Adam, mi amado novio, para ese momento recreaba una escena del Exorcista y caminaba como si estuviera en un barco al igual que yo.

-¡Conduce Alexia!-me grito entre hipos Cris, mejor amigo de Adam y por endé, también mío. Parecía idiota, hablando sin que se entendiera una palabra, intentando ligar pero terminaba vomitando; aun no podía recordar porque carajo acepte ir, ¡odiaba las fiestas! Y esta no fue la excepción.

-Vale, vale, yo conduzco-acepte sin saber muy bien a que había accedido hacer, pero me importo poco con tal de volver a casa rogando el perdón de mis padres por escaparme y llegar borracha. Saque las llaves del bolsillo de Adam, abriendo su mini cooper con poca coordinación; Cris, Carlos y Pamela, novia de Carlos, subieron al asiento trasero todos amontonados diciendo incoherencias. Luego subí a Adam, que gritaba a sus amigos "Vomitan mi auto y juro que les corto los huevos, hijos de puta", era un idiota ebrió.

Cerre la puerta de un portazo para luego subir tambaleante al asiento del piloto; logre encender el auto hasta el quinto o sexto intento, creo, hace rato que había perdido la cuenta y la noción de en que orden iban los números. Emprendimos el camino a casa de alguno de nosotros cinco, ninguno llevaba el cinturón de seguridad. Cris gritaba intentando cantar junto a Adam, mientras Carlos y Pamela se comían en el asiento de atrás.

Nunca supe en que momento sucedió, recuerdo que un par de luces blancas me ilumino todo el rostro, de fondo sonaba Creep cuando paso. Un camión nos impacto de mi lado, volcando el auto sin más, casi no recordaba nada luego de eso, lo poco que conservaba estaba difuso, entremezclado y la mayoría de lo que "recordaba" parecía irreal, o eso quise creer.

Cris y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos al accidente, jamás entendí porque, pero era doloroso. El conductor del camión iba siendo prudente, tenía familia, me enteré de ellos porque a los dos días quise disculparme por mi estupidez...me corrieron de la casa diciendo "Maldita asesina". Luego, las familias de mis fallecidos amigos y novio me miraban con odio disfrazado de dolor pero nada de eso se comparaba con la culpa que cargaba dentro.

El recuerdo más claro que tengo de aquella noche fue a mi Adam, mirando el cielo con sus preciosos ojos vaciós, aterrados, su rostro cubierto de diversos cortes mientras una profunda herida se abría paso por su cabeza, pero eso no lo mato, lo mato un golpe en la nuca y mi imprudencia. Jamás me perdoné ni me perdonaré lo sucedido, esas tres muertes siempre mancharán mis manos y es cuando me cuestionaba ¿cómo es posible que los asesinos que matan a consciencia puedan vivir con ellos mismos? Nunca quise averiguarlo.

El solo rememorarlo dolía, sentía las lágrimas escocer en mis ojos y la dolorosa presión en el pecho, además de la carencia de aire en mis pulmones.

-Adam...perdóname por favor-rogué llorando

-Nunca te lo perdonare, Alexia-dijo con frialdad; sentía cada pizca de odio en su voz perforar mi corazón, haciéndome sentir impotente, entonces llore, comencé a llorar cual condenada...por que lo estaba, su fantasma me seguía a donde sea que fuere.

Me derrumbe sobre mis rodillas, sollozando mientras mi nariz y boca luchaban con el llanto por conseguir aire, sentía mi cuerpo ser recorrido por el zarandeo de mi estado. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría de la misma manera pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir una caricia cálida, de una mano algo callosa sobre mi mejilla. No pudo ser Adam, su toque siempre fue frío pero su mano suave, si no fue él ¿entonces quién?

-Alexia-ese acentó solo podía ser de...-Alexia, despierta-sin lugar a dudas, Altaïr.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi respiración era agitada y las cálidas gotas de agua salada bajaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-mire a todas partes, intentando ubicarme o saber si estaba despierta.

-Estabas llorando, tenías una pesadilla-explicó empleando ese tono serio pero calmado-Y mencionabas a un tal Adam-agregó mirándome fijamente.

-Larga historia que no quiero contar-solté de golpe, dando por terminado el tema.

-Ya veo...ten-me entrego un pañuelo-Haremos guardias, te toca-apenas me había percatado de que estábamos acampando en una pequeña cueva y el fuego chisporroteaba tranquilamente, recordándome a esas épocas decembrinas donde el frío te cala hasta los huesos pero mi familia se organizaba para hacer una fogata en el jardín. Eran buenos recuerdos de mi infancia.

-Claro, descansa-observaba embelesada las llamas, pero no me paso desapercibido el asentimiento de cabeza del sarraceno acompañado de su sutil "Gracias".


	12. Pequeñas conversaciones

Miraba de reojo a Altaïr quien parecía dormitar, no confiaba en mi y eso estaba claro; no lo culpaba, era una desconocida en su mundo además de una feminista cuando en esta época eso ni tenía un asomo de existir. Estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia el fuego, con el brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza ocupándolo como almohada, mientras su brazo derecho reposaba sobre el costado de su cuerpo.  
-Altaïr-llame suavemente, sin saber exactamente como reaccionaria el sarraceno.  
Abrió los ojos, los cuales resplandecieron por el fuego-Hm-fue el único sonido que provino de su parte, a lo que tome como un "dime".  
-¿Cómo hacen los Asesinos para vivir con tantas muertes manchando sus manos?-pregunte sin más.  
Altaïr suspiro-Hasta nosotros llegamos a tener remordimientos pero el entrenamiento ayuda, siempre con la idea de "un mal menor por un bien común"-sus ojos se cargaron de melancolía-Ahora duérmete, no confío en tu capacidad de vigilar-se puso en pie y trono sus huesos.  
-No tengo sueño-la realidad era que no quería dormir, no después de mi pesadilla. El sarraceno se encogió de hombros.  
-Cómo gustes...pero ya no dormirás hasta mañana-se sentó frente a la fogata, calentando sus manos pero sin dejar de mirar al exterior, como si lo peor a penas comenzara y sin que lo supiera...apoyaba esa idea. Lo peor aun no comienza. Acompañare a Altaïr en sus misiones, poniéndome en riesgo pero mi instinto (o mi estupidez) reclaman que hago eso, debo encontrar mi objetivo, cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
